


Lush

by akanyanen



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-08
Updated: 2009-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/akanyanen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol induced threesome. Ohkura is a drunken lush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this-is-cd (hic_sunt_dracones)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hic_sunt_dracones/gifts).



When Ohkura’s hand “accidently” slides down into the back of Uchi’s jeans and squeezes, Ryo has to laugh at the annoyed look on Uchi’s face.

“You haven’t been out drinking with him recently, have you?”

Ryo tips back another shot as Uchi fumbles to get Ohkura’s hand out of his pants. 

“No,” Uchi grimaces, “I knew he was a lush but this is ridiculous.” 

Ohkura seems oblivious to their conversation—or he doesn’t care—and has his face pressed into Uchi’s neck. 

A hand is trying to work its way back into his pants, Uchi yelps.

Ryo laughs.

“I hate you, help me Ryo,” Uchi whines and Ohkura gets a hand down his boxers and grabs Uchi.

Ryo’s mouth goes a bit dry and whatever Uchi was going to say gets stuck in his throat. 

“Uchi-kun,” Ohkura slurs, “missed you.” 

It’s punctuated with his hand moving and stroking. Uchi makes a strangled noise and fumbles for Ohkura’s hand while Ryo stares at them. 

Uchi wonders how Ohkura is so dexterous while drunk because normally he definitely wouldn’t be able to do this while simultaneously unbuttoning his shirt and Oohh—Uchi’s pants are too tight for this (why did he go for the black leather, jeans would’ve been better). 

Uchi gets his hand around Ohkura’s mischievous one and is about to stop him when Ohkura flicks his wrist and Uchi pauses—just for a second, and then he’ll stop him—to bite his lip and appreciate how good it feels.  
Uchi has to redo the buttons on his shirt three times before they’re out of the club. He gives up the futile fight (Ohkura will just undo them again when he sees his work ruined) and leaves the top three undone when Ryo’s v-neck distracts Ohkura.

****

Ryo gets them out of there without too much trouble (he has to get a strong hold on Ohkura’s wandering hands first) and then onto a train home.

Thankfully, it isn’t too far to Ryo’s apartment from here but that doesn’t stop Uchi from glaring, not amused, at the side of Ryo’s head.

Ohkura’s head is leaning on his shoulder and Uchi has a strong grip on his hands—so as to prevent Ohkura from giving him a hand job on the train.

Their identities are well concealed enough. But it wouldn’t matter all that much if the police were called on them because Ohkura can’t keep his hands to himself. 

Ryo sits close enough so that he can intervene but far enough away that it doesn't look like he knows them. 

It annoys Uchi almost as much as the nosey old woman glaring at Ohkura and Uchi’s entwined hands. Uchi feels Ohkura stir and thinks it is about to get worse.

Uchi’s right and he purses his lips when Ohkura’s mouth starts sucking on his neck and whispering drunkenly in his ear. 

Three stops left. It’s a mantra he repeats to himself while Ohkura whispers about what he wants to do to him. Ryo gives him a funny look. 

Two stops. Uchi closes his eyes—which might not be a good idea—and Ohkura finds the spot behind his ear. Uchi thinks that the old woman is probably a hell of a lot more scandalized by now. 

One stop. Ohkura starts slurring things about Ryo and him and things that would make Ryo blush. Uchi is glad the old woman is gone and Ryo is the only one close enough to hear his barely concealed moan. 

Ryo’s watching them intently now and then the automated voice is chirping at them and it is their stop. There are images flashing around in Uchi’s mind and Ohkura is leaning heavily on him—it isn’t like he can’t walk, he’s just doing this because he can get away with it. 

Ryo moves to support Ohkura on the other side. Uchi sends him a heated look and it does funny things to Ryo’s stomach. Ohkura is oblivious between them but his arms pull them closer and he doesn’t seem to mind his shirt riding up and flashing the—thankfully empty—street his stomach. Then again he is a little distracted with sucking on Ryo’s neck. Uchi snickers when Ryo jerks away and Ohkura follows and drops his arm to slide his hand along Ryo’s belt suggestively. 

 

Two blocks. Just two blocks and they’ll be inside and out of sight—Ohkura is annoyingly oblivious to their predicament and has taken to trying to undo Ryo’s belt. Uchi’s just glad he has a few minutes break from the molestation. He’ll take Ryo’s choked off noise—probably from Ohkura unsubtly grabbing the front of his jeans--as punishment for abandoning him on the train. 

“Stop it,” Ryo hisses—it doesn’t sound too convincing Uchi thinks.

One block. 

Ohkura does stop though, frowning at Ryo and going back to clinging to Uchi. He is not amused and hopes the look he shoots Ryo conveys how much he is not impressed. Uchi shoots Ryo a different unimpressed look and Ryo feels like the universe might be out to get him, or give him a migraine. 

Half a block and Ohkura has all but four of Uchi’s shirt buttons undone. He’s taken to rubbing his hand across Uchi’s chest and breathing heavily into his ear. 

They get into Ryo’s building and they’re not sure how they manage it but they’re able to stop Ohkura from touching them inappropriately in front of the security guard. 

The elevator ride is one of the longest Uchi and Ryo have ever had the displeasure of experiencing. 

It doesn’t seem to matter too much when that is behind them and Ryo’s having trouble sliding the key home. Uchi can’t blame him too much seeing as Ohkura’s grinding against him and kissing the back of his neck. 

Uchi’s pants are feeling entirely too uncomfortable.

****

They manage to make it through the door where Uchi toes off his shoes and Ohkura struggles with getting Ryo’s jacket off. They’re kissing and Uchi can see tongue and now that they’re behind closed doors he has no problem with undoing Ohkura’s belt and working on getting his pants off. His hand slides over the front of Ohkura’s boxers and Ohkura moans into Ryo’s mouth.

They push each other towards Ryo’s bedroom and somewhere along the way Ryo’s shirt goes and Ohkura’s jeans and top are abandoned. The three of them bump into Ryo’s doorframe and stumble into the room. Uchi’s shoved backwards onto the rumpled silk sheets (Ryo never makes the bed). Ohkura follows, pressing their lips together and Uchi crawls backwards and Ohkura follows with one hand roughly undoing the buttons on Uchi’s shirt (again).  
Ryo’s content to kneel on the bed and watch Ohkura ruin the buttons on Uchi’s shirt and turn his styled hair into a ruffled mess. Uchi would complain but Ohkura’s hand jobs can be coercive. 

“Ryo-chan,” Ohkura whines and Ryo doesn’t need too much convincing to get closer—grabbing Ohkura’s chin and pressing their lips together, slipping tongue in when Ohkura opens his mouth to groan. Uchi does complain though when it looks like they’ve forgotten him and thrusts his hips up because Ohkura is doing nothing. Jerk. 

Ohkura ignores him though and Ryo is still kissing him and it’s hot but Uchi is being ignored and that is not acceptable. 

Ohkura ‘oofs’ into his mouth and Ryo is not amused when Uchi’s foot kicks him (not hard, but still, annoying). 

“Guys,” Uchi pouts at them. Ohkura’s attention span is not great normally and the alcohol isn’t exactly helping things. Uchi’s neck looks inviting enough and Ohkura flops down next to Uchi and is trailing open-mouthed kisses all over. 

 

Ryo moves and tugs Uchi’s undone pants down his thighs and off his legs. Uchi is sitting on the bed with his shirt unbuttoned and sliding off his shoulders. His briefs follow shortly after and Uchi’s sure his heart is going to hammer right out of his chest. 

Uchi’s breathing heavily and his legs spread automatically when Ryo scoots forward towards him. Ohkura’s laying on his side next to him and shamelessly pulls Uchi’s hand onto his cock. 

Uchi has trouble concentrating on moving his hand and it gets worse when Ryo starts kissing him and then there’s a tongue in his mouth and he can’t do anything but moan. 

Ohkura helps Uchi out, putting his own hand on top of Uchi’s and dictating the pace. Ryo breaks away and tries not to breathe hard. It takes a few seconds of meeting Uchi’s eyes and then he’s pressing hurried kisses down Uchi’s jaw, to his neck and slowly marking a trail down his chest. Ohkura’s making low noises next to them and moving Uchi’s hand faster. Ryo’s hand brushes over his nipple and Uchi hisses; Ryo does it again and continues further down, kissing sloppy and wet. 

Uchi doesn’t complain about where this is going and he groans in relief when Ryo’s mouth is around him—slowly bobbing up and down. It’s too much and Uchi can’t look or he’ll come right away. But Ohkura seems to appreciate the sight, if the way he twitches in Uchi’s hand is any indication.

****

Ryo stops and leans forward to silence Uchi’s protest. Ohkura takes the opportunity to urge Ryo out of his clothes; Ohkura’s end up somewhere on the floor.

Ohkura looks like he’s getting an idea and moves Ryo out of the way—shoving him, Ryo will complain later—so he can slide between Uchi’s legs. Ryo catches on quickly and rifles through his bedside drawer before going back to Ohkura. Uchi looks relieved, it might have something to do with Ohkura teasing him—sliding his hands up and down his inner thigh and touching him everywhere except where he wants to be touched. Ryo forces a tube into Ohkura’s hands and is glad Ohkura doesn’t bother questioning things when he is drunk and Uchi is too busy being frustrated because Ohkura is a huge tease. 

Ryo arms are warm around him and Uchi’s responsive and hot beneath him and Ohkura tells himself that he won’t let alcohol blur this and mess it up in his mind tomorrow. He’s going to remember every single second. It’s hard, so hard to focus when Ryo’s biting at his neck and slowly pulling him off but Ohkura tries and grasps onto enough focus to lube his fingers and press one into Uchi. 

Ryo’s grip is tight around him and he strokes faster and faster and Ohkura just about loses it. 

“No, not yet,” Ryo’s exhale and his hand stops Ohkura from coming. He’s so close, was so close. Ohkura hates Ryo right now but not really, he has three fingers in Uchi and it would be a shame to get this far and have it not go anywhere. 

Ryo presses a condom into his hand and mouths the back of his neck. Ryo isn’t jerking him off anymore but he is grinding against him and that’s distracting enough. 

Ohkura puts all of his waning focus onto opening the condom wrapper and rolling it on. He spills more lube onto the bed when he strokes it over himself and presses into Uchi.

“Tacchon,” Uchi moans and grabs at his biceps. Ohkura bites his lip when he starts pushing in, pulling back and going just as slow the next thrust. Ohkura continues like that—Ryo pressed up against him—and he takes his time thrusting slow and deep and it has Uchi pushing back and shaking beneath him. Ryo’s hands are wandering across his chest, over his stomach, everywhere and combined with Uchi’s soft noises, it has Ohkura trembling and his pace faltering. Ohkura feebly thrusts a few more times and comes moaning low and breathing hard. 

Ryo gives him a few seconds before he pushes him—payback for earlier—off to he side. Ohkura doesn’t really mind he’s sated and sleepy. He pulls the condom off, tossing it somewhere in the general vicinity of Ryo’s trash bin--not caring if it makes it or not. 

Ohkura’s content to lay back and watch Ryo fumble on a condom and kiss Uchi as he slides into him. Ryo’s thrusts are desperate and quick. Uchi lets his legs fall open wider and Ryo’s clutches onto his hips and moves faster. Uchi’s head is thrown back and he slides his hand down between his legs to pull himself off. Ryo’s lips find his neck and then collarbone, where he pauses and comes with an inarticulate groan. Ryo’s hand moves Uchi’s out of the way and he picks up where Uchi left off—sliding his hand up and down and making Uchi’s back arch off the bed. It only takes a few seconds before Uchi is gasping and coming over Ryo’s hand. 

Ryo lays on top of him for a few seconds—face pressed into his neck before he gets up and disappears into the bathroom. He comes back with a glass of water and aspirin. Uchi laughs lowly and plugs Ohkura’s nose until he wakes up and glares sleepily at him. 

“Drink it, idiot.” Ryo holds out the pills and water glass and Ohkura accepts them begrudgingly. Ohkura finishes them and Ryo disappears with the glass again and comes back into the room to Uchi curled up against Ohkura—both of them knocked out. Ryo rolls his eyes but curls in behind Uchi and slings an arm over his waist, his fingers bumping against Ohkura’s.


End file.
